Labonair Family
'The Labonair Family''' is a royal family of werewolves which comes from "the beginning", that once lived in The French Quarter of New Orleans. The family is also linked to The Original Family and the North East Atlantic Pack by Hope Mikaelson. The family line is defined by a birthmark of a crescent moon that appears on the right shoulder. History The Labonair Family are one of the two great families of the crescent werewolves which, according to Jackson, came from the beginning. The two families were considered royalty among the werewolves due to this but this leads the Labonairs to have many enemies, even among the werewolves. In 1980 - 1990's their Clan took the New Orleans. However, dissention had begun to appear between the Labonairs and the others, leading to internal strife among the werewolves which made them vulnerable to the vampires' strike back. In order to unite the crescent kind and end the turmoil, the Labonairs planned to marry their daughter Andréa to Jackson who came from the other great family. However, the vampires attacked them before their plans could come to fruition. Almost all the Labonairs were killed, including Andréa's parents by someone who they knew, and Marcel had a witch from The Deveraux Family, Brynne, who was possessed by Celeste DuBois, put a curse on the crescent pack which keeps them in their wolf form at all times except for the full moon. However Marcel took a baby, Andréa Labonair, to save her (according to his rules about kids). He spared her and gave her to Father Kieran who found her a new home. She was adopted by an human family and she was renamed Hayley Marshall. Many years later after her first transformation and her parents' rejection Hayley tried to find her birth family. During her journey she met the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and hooked-up with him. By result she became pregnant with their daughter who is the first people to be werewolf, vampire and witch. She also came back to New Orleans after Klaus' revelation about her birth mark. After being kidnapped in the bayou by Tyler Lockwood who wanted to kill her baby girl to get revenge on Klaus; but he failed and he was imprisoned in The Garden, for this attempted murder, she met Eve and learned more information about her family (such as the curse placed on them). In The Casket Girls, Sophie Deveraux makes a deal with Hayley to undo the curse on her family if she helps her complete the Harvest. Later Hayley discovered that Sabine/Celeste was the Deveraux witch who put the curse and she kidnapped her and forced her to break the curse what she did. Eventually Hayley gave birth to her daughter, Hope Mikaelson in St. Anne's Church where she was prisoner of the New Orleans Coven who wanted kill her baby to follow Esther's order. So Hayley was killed by Monique Deveraux shortly after her childbirth, but due her daughter's blood she came back to life as an Hybrid, Hayley and the Mikaelson brothers managed to find and save Hope from the coven (killing two of the Harvest Girls and Genevieve in the process). However due the Guerrera Family's back in the quarter business and the Mikaelsons' numerous enemies, Hayley and Klaus faked Hope's death and gave her to her aunt Rebekah. Family Members *'Lana' - Lana was the Crescent werewolf who was the apparent leader of their clan in the late 1910s who owned the Opera House and was a part of the Mikaelsons' plans to secretly smuggle alcohol into New Orleans when Prohibition became federal law. She was also Klaus Mikaelson's lover up until she was murdered by Mikael. *'Hayley's father and Hayley's Mother' - These werewolves were members (must be leaders) of the Crescent Wolf Clan and leaded New Orleans in early 1990's. They personally knew Marcel Gerard as an acquaintance, who returned the favor and saved their infant daughter's life after they were killed. *'Hayley Marshall (born Andrea Labonair) '- Hayley/Andrea was born into the Labonair family on June 6th, 1991, but was abandoned by her family when she was a baby. She was adopted by a normal family and didn't know about her werewolf heritage until she accidentally killed a human on a boating trip, where she was drunk, then first transformed in her adoptive parents' living room. They kicked her out and she became almost obsessed by discovering her birth parents' identities. She met the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson during one of her plans to find information about her parents and later became pregnant with their baby girl. She then moved with the Mikaelson Family to New Orleans, when she first went to find more information about her bloodlines. She became a hybrid shortly after giving birth to her baby girl Hope and was killed by Monique Deveraux. *'Eve '- Eve was a werewolf and a member of the Labonair family. She burned her own birthmark to not be recognized as a Labonair and lived in the Bayou. Like Hayley she wasn't curse for unknown reasons. However she still kept contact with her family and the rest of the Crescent Clan and she was even in contact with other werewolves, as she knew that Klaus' bloodline came to see the baby and she informed Elijah and Rebekah to their visit. She was later killed by Oliver. *'Hope Mikaelson' - is the hybrid (werewolf, vampire and witch) daughter of Klaus and Hayley. Her mother fell pregnant with her during a one-night-stand with Klaus Mikaelson in Mystic Falls and discovered her pregnancy after her coming in New Orleans, soon after she discovered that her baby is a girl and even notices that like her, her daughter is aldeary a "tought one". Hayley gave birth to her in From a Cradle to a Grave, while she was captive of the New Orleans witches who wanted sacrifice Hope. But Hope was saved by her parents, uncle and adoptive brother and her family took the decision to give her to her aunt Rebekah to make the world save to her. After that she will return to Klaus and Hayley. She is one of the last living Labonair as well a member of the powerful Original Family and the North East Atlantic Pack that makes the link between her three families. *'Marcus Bertrand' - (June 6, 1834-?) *'Laura Landry' - (February 24, 1836-?) *'Matthew Landry '- (December 13, 1839-?) *'Amanda Landry' - (August 7, 1841-?) *'Courtney Prejean' - (June 11, 1846-?) *'Zachary Prejean' - (November 16, 1856-?) *'Frank Prejean' - (September 24, 1858-?) *'Thomas Vincent' - (March 3, 1861-?) *'Jameson Vincent' - (June 19, 1863-?) *'John Proudfoot' - (October 3, 1866-?) *'Natalie Proudfoot' - (June 6, 1886-?) *'Elias Proudfoot' - (February 24, 1889-?) *'Kyle Solafer' - (December 13, 1903-?) *'Melinda Solafer' - (August 6, 1906-?) *'Nicole Solafer' - (June 11, 1908-?) *'Barron Solafer' - (August 16, 1932-?) *'William Unger' -(January 21, 1936-?) *'Landon Unger' -(March 14, 1938-?) *'Kimberly Unger' - (May 4, 1940-?) *'James Strauss' - (September 12, 1945-?) *'Brooke Strauss' - (December 16, 1968-?) *'Murray Strauss '- (March 3, 1972-?) *'Victoria Labonair' - (July 19, 1975-?) *'Cyrus Labinair' - (November 1, 1978-?) *'Louis Labonair' - (December 6, 1987-?) *'Calvin Labonair' - (March 3, 1988-?) *'Holly Labonair' - (July 19, 1984-?) *'Craig Labonair' - (November 1, 1986-?) Relatives 'By Hope Mikaelson: ' *'Niklaus Mikaelson' - Hope's father, he is the Original Hybrid and the most powerful immortal/supernatural being. His paternal werewolf bloodline came in New Orleans, to see by themselves Hayley's miraculous pregnancy and contacted Eve. *'Klaus' Father' - Hope's paternal grandfather, he was a werewolf Chief, who lived in America in 10th Century. *'Esther' - Hope's paternal grandmother, she was the Original Witch. *'Mikael' - Hope's legal grandfather. *'Mikael and Esther's firstborn' - Hope's paternal uncle. *'Finn Mikaelson' - Hope's paternal uncle; he was one of the Original Vampires. *'Elijah Mikaelson' - Hope's paternal uncle; he is one of the Original Vampires. Elijah protected Hayley's kind when Klaus asked for their death. *'Kol Mikaelson' - Hope's paternal uncle; he was one of the Original Vampires. *'Rebekah Mikaelson' - Hope's paternal aunt; she is one of the Original Vampires. *'Henrik Mikaelson' - Hope's paternal uncle; ironically, he was killed by a Werewolf before his family was turned into vampires. *'Cary' - Cary is a werewolf relative of Hope by her paternal grandfather. Family Tree TBA Surname *'Labonair' may be derived from Bonaire. This interesting name has a number of possible origins, each with its own distinct derivation. Firstly, the surname may be of Old French origin, derived from the Old French term "bonnaire", from the phrase "de bon(ne) aire", meaning "of good bearing or appearance", and adopted into Middle English as "boner(e), bonour", gentle, courteous, handsome, thence used as a nickname for someone thought to embody these qualities. *The surname from this source is found particularly in England and Scotland; one Thomas Boner was the first of the name to be recorded in Scotland as a charter witness in Aberdeen in 1281. Secondly, Bonner may be an Irish (County Donegal) translation of the Gaelic "O'Cnaimhsighe", descendant of Cnaimhseach, a byname meaning "Midwife". Finally, the surname may be of Welsh origin, as an Anglicized form of the patronymic "ab Ynyr", son of Ynyr, a personal name derived from the Latin "Honorius", Honoured. *Other spellings of Bonaire include Boneyre. Trivia *The Mikaelson family is only related to the Labonair family through Hope Mikaelson. *Those that are left live in the bayou, away from the vampires in New Orleans, except for Hayley. *This family are many interaction with the Deveraux Family: **The Labonair family was cursed to stay in their wolf forms by Brynne Deveraux. **It's Sophie Deveraux who found about Hayley's pregnancy and it was her sister Jane-Anne who linked Hayley and Sophie to build an alliance with the Mikaelsons. **It was Sophie's niece and Jane-Anne's daughter; Monique who said that The Ancestors wanted Hope (Labonair) Mikaelson's death and who killed Hayley and tried to kill Hope but she was killed herself by Marcel. *Although two of the female members Eve & Hayley aren't cursed. Eve isn't cursed because she was an untriggered werewolf and Hayley isn't because Marcel spared her. It's a Deveraux witch, Sophie, who later found about Hayley's pregnancy and her sister Jane-Anne who linked Hayley and her baby to Sophie to build an alliance with the Mikaelson Family. *The Labonair family is part of the crescent bloodline of werewolves. *The Labonairs have a family Bible from generations with a family tree. **The last name of the family tree is Andrea, meaning that she was the youngest Labonair member, however since she is pregnant, which means her daughter has become the youngest member of the family. *Since Eve's death by Oliver's hands, Hayley and her daughter are the only last living Labonairs. *They are hated by Mikael. *Three members are born the same day, the June 6th: Hayley (in 1991), Natalie Proudfoot (in 1886) and Marcus Bertrand (in 1834) *As Hayley is now an hybrid, she is technically "dead" making her daughter Hope the last living Labonair. Gallery The Originals S01E07 720p 1339.jpg|The Labonair family bible See also Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Labonair Family Category:Mikaelson Family